starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Roos Tarpals
Roos Tarpals era um dos líderes do Grande Exército Gungan quando Naboo foi atacada pela Federação do Comércio. Previamente, ele havia servido como um capitão na sociedade Gungan de Otoh Gunga, patrulhando no seu fiel kaadu, mantendo a paz com uma combinação de sabedoria, paciência, e uma longa eletrovara. A família de Tarpals tem uma longa história no serviço militar, com cada filho servindo no Grande Exército Gungan de alguma maneira. Tarpals é o primeiro da sua família a merecer o posto de Capitão, e é considerado um herói em seu clã. Some a isto seus distintos deveres de pacificador nas forças de segurança e qualquer um pode ver por que seu clã, normalmente, o trata com um grau de reverência reservado a membros do Alto Conselho. Tarpals, é claro, aceita a adoração modestamente. Ele acredita que é mais um simples Gungan servindo seu povo. História Uma das tarefas destinadas ao Capitão foi o banimento de Jar Jar Binks. Se os dois não eram grandes amigos, também eram mais do que simples conhecidos e Tarpals ficou muito triste ao ter que banir o generoso, mas desajeitado Jar Jar. Foi grande sua surpresa quando o Gungan não só violou a lei 'não poder retornar', mas também trouxe dois estranhos Jedi com ele. Considerando que o castigo habitual para tal violação seria 'bater até a morte', Tarpals ficou surpreso pela decisão do Chefe Nass de liberar Jar Jar novamente, mas atribuiu isto a algum plano mais alto do qual ele não tinha conhecimento. Apenas imagine sua surpresa quando ele se viu no campo de batalha ao lado do General Jar Jar. Qualquer sentimento de ciúme sobre a promoção foi superado pela preocupação com seu exército e seus soldados, e Tarpals calmamente comandou o ataque. Ele conduziu uma estratégia defensiva ligeiramente bem sucedida, mas foi totalmente subjugado pela superioridade numérica das tropas inimigas da Federação de Comércio. Além do seu papel na Batalha de Naboo, Tarpals foi o instrumento que liderou os Gungans com segurança e lutou com várias escaramuças pequenas contra o exército droide invasor. Foi sua organização que permitiu aos Gungans se reagruparem nos pântanos e conseguir as tropas para o plano de Padmé Amidala. Nos bastidores Tarpals apareceu primeiro em Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma como um personagem gerado em computador com voz de Steven Speirs. No game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Capitão Tarpals teve a voz do ator Rob Paulsen. Aparições thumb|150px|Tarpals montado em seu [[Legends:kaadu|kaadu.]] *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' * *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (quadrinhos) *''General Jar Jar'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * * Fontes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' (linha de briquedos) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Theed Palace Limited'' (Card: Captain Tarpals) *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 137'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''"Boonta Eve Podrace" - Young Jedi Collectible Card Game'' (Card: Captain Tarpals) * Links Externos * Categoria:Gungans Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pessoal militar